William the Red
More legend than truth surrounds the man known throughout the Northern Seas of Sirrion as Captain William the Red, also referred to as Red William, Bloody Bill, or The Crimson Scourge. By most accounts, he was born in the port town of Urzan, Dargoth, though this has never been verified. Some claim he was the educated son of a once wealthy merchant family that had been run to ruin. Others say he was a barely literate dockworker who was press-ganged into service. Still others say he served as commander Dargothian Navy before being stripped of rank and privilege for some unknown offense. The true events of his youth remain a mystery, one as varied as the tales that spread from those who have claim to have encountered him on the high seas. In any tavern from Marway to Calypso, at least one sailor can recount a tale heard from someone whose ship was boarded by William the Red, or who was present at a tavern the night Bloody Bill and his crew came to carouse. It is said he sails in a galleon named "The Sanguine Sea"; a powerful vessel with four masts, fifty guns, a hull painted dark crimson and sails dyed blood red. The ship reportedly rides the edge of a violent, perpetual storm, seemingly dragging the clouds behind her. Those who've seen her say she moves with a swiftness that belies her size, often overtaking faster ships in a way described as "unnatural". Those who say they've met the Captain in person claim he is larger-than-life; over six-feet tall, broad of chest and shoulder, and always clad in a long, dark red coat. He has a penchant for finery, and a taste for expensive food, wine, and luxuries. Though sightings of "The Sanguine Sea" trace back over twenty years, the Captain is always described as a younger man, no older than his mid-thirties. This has given rise to the belief William the Red has bested Death itself, he no longer ages and no mortal weapon can wound him. Other sources say the ship itself is cursed, and the Captain and his crew are doomed to sail forever until they have each atoned for their many sins. When quarter is accepted, William the Red is reported to be magnanimous, even cordial, treating his quarry with generous hospitality and equal measure of the respect that is offered to him. However, when his prizes insist on fighting, he is said to be the first to enter the fray, attacking with a feverish intensity, using pistol, dagger and his favored cutlass: a cruel, black-bladed weapon named Widow's Woe. Always accompanying him, in battle, on ship or shore, is an immense, black-eyed hound, said to be part demon and even more dangerous than the Captain himself. For unknown reasons, William the Red bears particular umbrage against Calanian ships. More than one account exists of "The Sanguine Sea" bearing down on a lightly armed Calanian trading vessel (sometimes even ignoring a heartier prize), and sinking her outright rather than offering quarter or raiding her hull. There are numerous theories for this behavior; some claim it was a Calanian merchant vessel that first press-ganged him into service. Others insist it was the high tariffs of the Calanian merchants that bankrupted his family and forced him into a life of piracy. Still others say that he was once spurned by a Calanian woman (some claim another captain, others say an unfaithful wife) and his rage fuels his attacks. Regardless of the reason, it is an often whispered fact that William the Red remains a much sought after prize for the Calanian Navy, and lives with an enormous bounty on his head. Those visiting the Bay of Seline insist an empty gibbet hangs over the water, waiting for his body to fill it. Back To Characters